kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wallabee Beatles
"Are we men? Or are we KIDS?" --Numbuh 4 Wallabee "Wally" Beetles a.k.a. Numbuh 4 is the brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant Australian boy of Kids Next Door Sector V. He is close friends with Hoagie and has a crush on his teammate, Kuki, who returns his feelings, but is completely oblivious to his crush and vice versa. In the Show Numbuh 4 is the team's bravest, toughest, strongest, fiercest, wildest, most adventurous, dangerous, courageous, and possibly the best fighter in Sector V. He is also the most impulsive, brash, hot-headed, arrogant, ignorant, and harshest of the team. As a result, it is stated in Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. that his parents would send him to boarding schools, but he would always bust out of them. As seen in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. and Operation: F.E.R.A.L., Numbuh 4 has the desire to become leader of Sector V, but fails due to his bossy attitude. Nevertheless, Numbuh 4 values his friendship with his teammates and cares deeply for them as seen in Operation: P.O.O.L. and even shed tears in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. when Numbuh 9 was being decommissioned. Despite not being the most book smart, he is indeed the operative with the most street smarts, along with Numbuh 5, as shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. Numbuh 4's passion is sports, as shown in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R., Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L., and in Operation: B.R.E.A.K.U.P., which is basically the only thing he is good at besides fighting. As it is mentioned throughout the series, Numbuh 4 has a terrible fear of swimming, but was barely able to learn in Operation: P.O.O.L.. As shown in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y., Numbuh 4 is hemophobic, having an extreme fear of blood and faints at the sight of it. As the team's hand-to-hand combat specialist, he the most capable when it comes to physical fighting, but is the least intelligent KND operative as shown in several episodes, including Operation: E.N.D., Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E., Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., and Operation: Z.E.R.O., which leads to him being easily fooled, and usually selected for dangerous parts in missions. In Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., when Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 were inside of him, it was shown that he had a very small brain. Despite this, Numbuh 4 has a strong sense of determination and never gives up in a fight. However, there are some moments where he shows some intelligence. In Operation: P.O.O.L. when the evil versions of the KND (known as the DNK, Destructively Nefarious Kids) posed as his friends, he was able to tell that they were impostors when he looked into Negative Numbuh 3's eyes. He was also able to realize the evil version of him, Negative Numbuh 4, was a coward after discovering that the evil versions of the KND were the opposites of the normal ones. Numbuh 4 has a strong dislike for everything girly, including Rainbow Monkeys, especially since Rainbow Monkeys make Numbuh 3 giddy. However, Wally begrudgingly tolerates her obsession to keep her pleased, due to his obvious crush on her. He also is shown to be very jealous when someone tries to flirt with Numbuh 3, as seen in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.. There were many times in the show when Numbuh 4 came close to confessing his love to Numbuh 3, such as in Operation: L.O.V.E., Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., and Operation: B.E.A.C.H., but is never able to finish, due to interruptions or an unwillingness to go on. Gameverse Nextgen Series In the future, Wally is married to Kuki, and has a daughter named Kirie Beatles, and a son named Joey, named after Wally's own brother. Kanonvers In One Earth's universe, wally has an brother which was lost 14 years ago. He is found during the first saga. But Wally has to realize to his horror that it was Stan Beatles, the vice leader of the TRA, who fights against the anti-KND-forces but also against the KND. Relationships Hoagie Gilligan Hoagie and Wallabee have been good friends, starring together in many episodes near the end of the series (such as'' Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y. ,'' Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S. and Operation: F.I.S.H.Y.). Hoagie is also aware of Wallabee's crush on Kuki (aka Numbuh 3) and would often tease him about it with Abigail throughout the show. Kuki Sanban It has been hinted throughout the series that Wallabee has a crush on Kuki, and vice-versa. They are polar opposites, with Kuki being a girly-girl and obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys all things feminine, and Wallabee being into what, stereotypically, younger boys like, such as violence and germs. He's shown many hints of attraction as he has blushed whenever she hugs him or even says a comment that flatters or embarrasses him. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., this relationship with her becomes canon as it reveals that he married Kuki. Kirby In SmashBrosNextDoor's universe, Wallabee and Kirby didn't have a good relationship with each other at first. Kirby is very sensitive about Wallabee being too rough with him during "play time" and doesn't always get what He's trying to tell him. Wallabee didn't like how Kirby tolerated Rainbow Monkeys and other feminine things (such as for example when Kirby showed up in front of Wallabee and Fanny wearing a pink apron which lead to Wallabee being humiliated and laughed at by Fanny). As a result, he often calls Kirby "Pinky" much to the latter's displeasure. But when Kirby permanently recommissioned Sector Z and then saw Numbuh 4 coming towards him, his first thought was "Great, he's gonna yell at us because Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time and he hates them." When Numbuh 4 came up to Kirby, he told him: "Kirby... YOU GUYS were AWESOME!! You were like, POW, and Father was like, BBBBBKKKKHHH, but you BEAT HIM, and NOW Sectuh Z is BACK!!" This led to Kirby being really happy about the results and the two of them became better friends ever since (and Kirby not liking Rainbow monkeys as much). After this, Wallabee greatly respects Kirby as a great leader and often encourages him when he is being overpowered by foes. Kirby on the other hand likes Wallabee for teaching him how to be a good fighter and for showing him many exciting things. Appearance Wallabee is easily recognizable by his blond hair with its bowl-shaped cut. He wears an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers. His eyes, like almost the entire Sector V, are not always visible. He is also the shortest Sector V member, for which he is picked on a lot (for example, Abigail called him "sport" in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.). Another identifiable trait is his South Australian accent. Gallery Numbuh 4 Shinx.png|Numbuh 4 as a Shinx. Personality Wallabee is fairly aggressive and speaks with a loud tone. He thinks himself smart, but is actually the least intelligent of his team. He hates Rainbow Monkeys and hamsters, and prefers fighting and wrestling, but regardless, he cares a lot for his teammates, and has a crush on Numbuh 3. Abilities Numbuh 4 is skilled at hand-to-hand combat, mainly using his fists to fight. His favorite weapons are the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and S.L.U.G.G.U.H.. Weaknesses Numbuh 4 isn't very bright, always failing homework and unable to spell or solve 2+2. He also can't swim, and is allergic to coconut. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Sector V Members Category:Sanban Family